All Of Hell
by NoCleverNameForMoony
Summary: Lily said yes, actually she didn't, James is just happy because he has a way to get Lily.  Written for Lizzie the Witch's Anywhere but here without you Challenge!


_**I don't own Harreh Pottah ):**_

_**Anyways... I hope you guys like my 2nd Fanfic!**_

_**And thanks to: Lizzie the Witch for edditing!**_

* * *

><p><em>Is this a moment to remember,<em>

_Or just a cold day in December?_

The radio next to him played the lines of the song, James smiled, clinging to his cup of hot cocoa. _This truly was a day to remember, _he thought, looking over at the frozen lake. The Giant Squid was also frozen within the ice, but with it being a magical creature, it managed to stay alive even under the frost. But that wasn't what was so special about Christmas at Hogwarts. The truly extraordinary thing about this very Hogwarts Christmas was that Lily had said _yes_._ She had said yes!_

Well, her exact words were, "I'll date you when all of hell freezes over, Potter." But to James Potter, who has been in love with one Lily Evans ever since he had first laid eyes on her, it was still technically a yes. Now all he needed to do was find a way to make hell freeze over.

It was quite easy actually. All you needed was to be clever and creative, and being a Marauder, James Potter had plenty of both. Just as an idea started to form in his mind, the cup of cocoa in his hand accidentally tipped over and the hot liquid spilled all over him, making James jump up abruptly.

"OW, OW, HOT, HOT!" James yelled, followed by a loud string of curses, scaring and startling the nearby first years who were walking by. Without any thought, the handsome black-haired teen dropped into the snow, rolling around on the cold fluff in an attempt to sooth the burn. _Ahh, that feels good…_

A bewildered silence fell over the first years for a second, before one of them started snickering loudly, soon followed by the rest. One of the more daring member of the group formed a snowball and chucked it at James, which gave the others their courage, and soon enough, James found himself being pelted by snowballs by the laughing first years.

James let out a shout of laughter and jumped up quickly, ducking on reflex to avoid an oncoming snowball. Flashing the first years a quick grin and a threat to get them back later, he started running towards Hogsmeade, weaving through the crowd of students who were also heading towards the village.

Soon, he reached an empty open clearing behind one of the shops, stopping for a while to catch his breath, and then quickly set to work. He took out his wand and carefully started gathering snow into a large pile, his brilliant idea running through his mind, along with what he imagined Lily's reaction would be. _She has to say yes after this!_

It was almost time for dinner by the time he was finished, and quickly casting a few more protection enchantments to make sure his masterpiece didn't melt or burn down or get ruined in any way, he starting walking his way down the road back to Hogwarts, a brilliant grin etched across his face.

_This'll be the best Christmas ever._

~ _One food eating later _

Just when Lily was heading back to the common room from dinner, surprisingly alone, James managed to sneak up behind her and blindfold her, and quickly telling her who he was to make sure she didn't freak out more than he knew she already would, James effortlessly started dragging her towards one of the hidden passageway that lead to Hogsmeade, mentally preparing himself for the screams that he was sure would escape the red-head's mouth. And he was right.

Lily, having gotten over her sudden panic and fear that she was being kidnapped, was now _utterly _and _completely _furious. With steam practically coming out of her ears and her face turning rapidly red, she shrieked, "_JAMES POTTER_, LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!" Lily began struggling violently, trying to reach for her wand, but her attempt was futile as James gripped her arms to try to stop them from flailing all over the place.

James rolled her eyes. "Chill, Lils, I'm not going to hurt you."

That did nothing to diminish Lily's anger. Of course Potter wasn't going to hurt her, even she knew that. As much as she hated and distrusted the infuriating Marauder, James was a Gryffindor at heart, and only the only person he would ever hurt were the Slytherins. But that didn't mean Lily was going to let him go easy. There were only a few hours left 'till Christmas was over, and she was_not _going to let an idiotic boy ruin it for her.

Lily stopped fighting and clenched her teeth, trying to keep her burning temper under control, absolutely hating the fact that she couldn't see anything. "Potter, let me _go. Now. _I don't want to go out with you and I definitely do _not_ want to go anywhere with you on Christmas!" She paused for a second, then snapped, "And don't call me Lils!"

_Okay, that hurt, _James thought, frowning slightly. "It's a present for you, Lily," he said gently, loosening her grip on her and slowing down so they were now walking. "You'll love it, I promise."

Lily opened his mouth to snap that she didn't want a stupid gift from him, but something about the way she said it made her stop. He sounded almost _desperate _and pleading, and very unlike the arrogant and smug attitude he always had. _Maybe he has a change of personality in Christmas or something._ Lily signed in resignation. It would take much, _much_ longer if she said no, because James would make her go anyway and all she would be doing was struggle and scream and threaten him, which would, without no doubt, ruin the last few hours of her Christmas. So saying yes was the only safe choice she had. Besides, she had faced just about every one of Potter's little tricks, so how bad could this one be?

_Now you're the one with the change of personality, Lily, _she told herself.

Signing again, and wondering what on _Merlin _she was doing, Lily reluctantly replied, "Fine, Potter, but you better make this quick. And if this is another of your stupid little prank, I swear I'll hex you _so_ bad you'll be stuck in the hospital wing for the rest of the holiday."

James winced. Merlin, Lily was _scary_ when she wanted to be, and the worst part was that James knew she wasn't kidding. She _would _hex him if he made a stupid move, but James was determined to not make any that evening. Everything was going to go exactly the way he planned.

Smiling, James replied, "It _will_ be quick, I promise." _And you'll love it._

Just as Lily was starting to wonder where on earth Potter was taking her, they finally came to a stop, and Lily signed in relief. _Finally._

She immediately grabbed the knot of the blindfold and made to untie it, but James stopped her. He chuckled. "Impatient, aren't we? Here, let me do it. You ready?"

_Yes, Potter, I'm ready. Just get it over with already. _But instead, Lily answered with a controlled and steady, "Yes." And then she felt a slight pull and the blindfold was off.

Slowly blinking to get used to the evening light, the first thing Lily noticed was the familiar landscape. The tall trees covered with snow, the base of the hill they were standing close to, the cobbled pathways, the back of a clothing store. _They were in Hogsmeade._

Anger and shock overtook Lily once again. _They were in Hogsmeade, after dinner? _She made to turn around to face James, prepared to hex him once and for all, but stopped short as a glowing something caught her eyes. Curiously, she turned to face it directly, and her bright green eyes suddenly grew wide and a gasp escaped her mouth at the sight in front of her.

It was an enormous mountain-like structure, made _entirely _of _real_ white snow. And _it was glowing. _Lily blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining it, but saw the same thing. The red glowing was _fire. _The tall and perfectly smooth and even piece of man-made (or magic-made) mini-mountain made of entirely now-frozen snow was actually cackling with fire inside. Then Lily focused on the writing. On the very middle of the piece, it said, in fiery and shimmering red letters, _"All of Hell."_

James saw the shocked and completely stunned look on Lily's face and smiled sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair. "It's suppose to be hell, you see," he said, effectively snapping Lily out of her shock. "And it's frozen, so…" He trailed off, suddenly at a lost of what to say. _Come on, Prongs, say it! _"Will you go out with me now?" James blurted out, immediately berating himself for saying it.

_Real smooth there, Prongs, real smooth, _he heard a voice in his head say, sounding suspiciously like Sirius.

To say Lily wasn't impressed would be a very big lie. She was _very _impressed and _very _touched. No one had ever went this far to do anything for her. Suddenly, James Potter seemed much more than the arrogant, bullying toe-rag that dated just about every pretty girl his eyes landed on. She was still trying to get over the fact that he had done this all for her, all just because she had said that she would date him when hell freezes over.

Of course, when Lily had said it, she didn't mean for him to take it _literally_. It was an expression for Merlin's sake, who ever took it literally?

She then focused her thoughts to the question that he had just asked. Lily already knew the answer, but for the first time ever, she felt sorry for turning James down. But it had to be done, because Lily knew that she didn't have any feelings for him, and Lily wasn't about to go out with someone just because of they had created "hell" and made it freeze over, even though the fact that he had actually done it was utterly sweet and heart-warming.

"Clever, Potter, but no," Lily finally replied, feeling genuinely guilty as she saw the crestfallen and hurt look that crossed James's face. And so Lily did something that she never _ever _thought she would _ever _do. Standing on her tiptoes and clutching one of James's shoulder with her hand, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, quickly pulling back and stepping away from him.

Feeling a furious blush creeping up her cheeks at the look on his face, Lily gave James a smile, _a real smile, _and said softly, "Merry Christmas, James." And then she was gone, leaving a very dazed and shocked James behind her, unaware of what her action truly meant to James.

_She kissed me. She called me James. She smiled at me. She kissed me. She kissed me! _His previous disappointment and hurt forgotten,James reached up and touched his cheek where it was still tingling, slowly getting over his shock. A smile started to form in his face, which quickly turned into a full-fletched grin as his hazel eyes twinkled brightly with joy. "Lily kissed me. _She kissed me. _YES, LILY EVANS KISSED ME!"


End file.
